Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of a circuit board, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a circuit board fixing a patterned photoresist layer using an adhesive layer.
Description of Related Art
Nano-imprint lithography (NIL) is a technique for manufacturing fine circuits and is extensively applied in the LED and OLED industries. NIL includes pressing a mold prototype having a pattern (generally referred to as mold, stamp, or template) on a photoresist material to mechanically deform the mold prototype so as to precisely transfer a fine pattern. Therefore, once the manufacture of the mold is complete, a fine structure such as a nano structure can be repeatedly molded in a simple manner, and manufacturing costs and the production of harmful waste in the manufacture can be effectively reduced. As a result, NIL has been expected to be applied in various areas in recent years.
However, after NIL transfers a pattern to a photoresist material, comprehensive exposure needs to be performed, and therefore the patterned photoresist layer to be formed and unnecessary residual photoresist material are both exposed to light. As a result, the residual photoresist layer cannot be removed by a developing solution in a simple manner. Therefore, unnecessary residual photoresist material needs to be removed using inductively-coupled plasma (ICP) or reactive ion etching (RIE), such that the photoresist pattern to be formed is readily damaged and the process yield is poor. Moreover, if the thickness of unnecessary residual photoresist material is too great, then the residual photoresist material may not be completely removed using ICP or RIE.
Moreover, since the size of the fine circuit continues to be reduced, the resulting patterned photoresist layer often has the issue of falling or collapsing due to the small size, and therefore process yield is affected.